Never Grow Up
by GetAGripOrYoullGetThrown
Summary: A series of one-shots from vital moments of the Blake sibling's childhood. Beginning with Octavia's birth and eventually ending with the descent to earth.


"Mom, please, let me get a doctor," Six year old Bellamy Blake pleaded. Before this day, he was just like any other kid. Messy brown hair that fell casually over his much-too-large ears, freckles which dotted his nose and cheekbones, brown eyes that looked out the ark windows, admiring the stars, admiring earth. Everything changed for him on that one simple day, however.

"No! You can't tell anyone!" Aurora Blake panted, her half-naked body heaving with every breath that she took. Bellamy looked up at his mother fearfully. He tried not to notice her sweat-soaked hair or the way blood was slowly pooling around her feet. Aurora doubled over once more, before turning her attention back to the innocent little boy standing by her side. "Tell me what happens if you do. Say it." She demanded.

"Y-you get floated," Bellamy stuttered, his hands growing shaky. He stuffed them into the oversized black hoodie, trying to remain calm for his mother. He didn't fully understand what was going on, but he remembered the lessons his mother had drilled into him for the past seven or eight months. He wasn't allowed to mention anything to do with his mother- not her sickness, not her swollen belly, not the way she sang or cried to the unborn child. He was to stay silent, always. Aurora clenched her teeth and gasped as another painful contraction surged through her lower abdomen. "I don't understand," Bellamy continued, his innocently ignorant mind pumping a million questions to his brain. "Why is it wrong to have more than one baby?"

"The ark-" Aurora let out a groan, huffing between words. Sweat poured down her face, stinging her eyes. However, the pain was nothing compared to the searing fire she felt throughout her pelvis. "It couldn't survive. The Chancellor can't allow it."

Bellamy nodded slowly, the image of the man with dark brown skin flashing into his mind. He remembered seeing the man in class one day, the same day they learned about ancient rulers. The first one that came to his mind was the man who founded the Roman Empire. He and his mother had read about him. Although he was young, Bellamy was very advanced. He was much farther ahead than most of the other little boys in his class. He strained to speak over his mother's cries of pain. "He's like the emperor Augustus, right?"

"That's right," Aurora smiled and nodded through the pain, proud of her son. Bellamy felt a surge of happiness at seeing his mother's smile, hoping that the pain would eventually subside if he talked to her more. "Just like the emperor we read about."

Before Bellamy could say something else, his mother's breathing dramatically intensified. She panted, her body shaking, sweat rolling off of her and mixing with the blood on the floor. It took everything in her to direct the small boy. "The baby's coming. Get the blanket."

Bellamy jumped up, rushing to do as his mother instructed. Aurora kept panting, letting out a cry of pain. Quickly grabbing the small blanket, Bellamy returned to his mother just in time to see her clenching her teeth and bearing down. He stood in shock, staring down at her as a small body slipped out between her legs, followed by a gush of fluid. Aurora caught the tiny infant in her hands, settling back on her butt as she did so. Bellamy's heart pounded, hearing the tiny cries beginning to form from the baby his mother held. He handed her the blanket and watched intently as Aurora swaddled the crying child. As soon as she was wrapped head to toe, only her face uncovered, the crying subsided. The small baby looked around in amazement. Bellamy smiled with pride as the tiny life laid eyes on him. He almost didn't care that she was covered in blood, he felt as if she couldn't get any cuter. Aurora's smile stretched her face as she looked up at her eldest.

"My brave boy, you have a sister," She said proudly, her voice still weak. Bellamy noticed how close to tears she seemed, but he somehow knew it wasn't from sadness. He looked down at his baby sister once again, taking in her tiny features. Aurora handed the swaddled blanket to him, and Bellamy gently laid the baby in his lap, which was almost too small to fit his sister. Aurora watched the two, brother and sister, as they stared at each other with the same look of awe. She smiled once again, speaking softly. "You should name her."

"Augustus had a sister," Bellamy recalled. He often dreamed of becoming a great ruler like Augustus or the chancellor. He nodded, stroking the small child's cheek. The small baby girl began to writhe in her brother's arms, smalls squeaks growing louder. "Octavia."

"Bellamy, you can't let her cry," Aurora instructed, sobering up more than she wanted to. "Here, give her to me," She instructed. She tried to reach over a take the baby girl, but her arms failed her. Her eyes began to flutter shut as her head tilted to the side. Bellamy felt a wave of panic rush over him. He held Octavia with one hand, pushing at his mother with the other.

"No, mom! Mom, you can't fall asleep," Bellamy cried, pleading with his mother to stay awake. He tried his best to keep the panic at bay.

"I'm so tired," Aurora excused, glancing over at Bellamy. She struggled to breathe through the fatigue that was gnawing at her core. She rested her head against the wall, her breathing slowing as she whispered something. "Your sister, your responsibility."

Bellamy felt the panic surge through him again as he shook his head. Octavia picked up on the emotion, as she began letting soft wails out. The crying from the tiny child only sent Bellamy into a further panic. "Mom? Mom, what do I do? Mom!"

Bellamy's attempts were futile. Aurora slipped off into sleep, leaving the small six year old with the even smaller newborn. Bellamy turned his attention back to Octavia, trying to comfort her, to make her stop crying. This was the first experience Bellamy had ever had with such a young baby. He was scared, but he knew that his mother was counting on him. He noticed Octavia making motions with her mouth. He gently lowered his finger, and Octavia latched on, suckling, searching for milk. Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief as the cries disintegrated, replaced with only the soft sound of Octavia's sucking. He smiled down at his baby sister.

"See? I told you it was okay. I won't let anything bad happen to you, Octavia," Bellamy said, and he meant it. Deep down, Bellamy knew that his life would never be the same, but as he held his sweet little sister, he couldn't feel sad about it. The joy that the tiny baby was producing in him was none like ever before. He made a vow to himself to never let her feel scared or get hurt. She was his baby sister. _His_ Octavia. He rocked the tiny baby, pride bursting through his veins. "I promise."


End file.
